


Magnetism

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, no particular kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Have I mentioned that I get a LOT of Woozi smut requests? He is one of my ults after all but I mean.... well if you search tumblr for Woozi smut I'm like one of the top blogs. ANYWAY. This was a Woozi smut request where he hooks up with a girl from his music video. No particular kinks.





	Magnetism

Y/N let out a deep exhale as she stood outside the door to a large warehouse. Her nerves seemed to have gotten the best of her today and her heart was racing. Her fingers wrapped slowly around the door handle, gripping it tightly but not pulling. She had shot a few music videos before, but those had been solo. Today she was featuring on someone else’s track. And not just anyone. But, in her opinion, one of the most intelligent and gifted producers in the game. Not to mention his angelic vocals, and oh god don’t think about the way his hips move, she thought to herself as she finally yanked the door open.  
    The interior of the warehouse was expansive, all high ceilings and mostly open flooring. In the middle was a neutral bedroom set up, adorned with plush pillows and soft terry cloth blankets. There was also what looked like a kitchen set up off to the side, complete with an island counter and bar stools, decorated with ferns, potted palm trees, and smaller little shrubs. Cameras and lighting were set up all around, ready to capture at any angle. Producers, cameramen, and stylists were bustling around, making sure everything was set up just right.   
    “Ya! Y/N get over here! Let’s get you styled,” one of the girls called from a doorway at the far end of the building.  
    Y/N jogged quickly across the warehouse and through the open door. She was quickly urged into a room with racks of clothing. An energetic woman, a few inches taller than Y/N, steered her over to a rack with women’s clothing. She pulled a black tube top and white cropped leather jacket off the rack. She threw the articles into Y/N’s arms while flipping through the rack of pants. Eventually, a pair of white harem style joggers was tossed at Y/N and she barely managed to catch them  
    “Aish, shoes…” the girl said as her eyes panned up and down Y/N’s body. “You’re just a little shorter than him, so I guess no heels.” The girl swiveled to turn her attention back to the racks of shoes. “Here.” She snatched up a pair of black and white checkered high topped sneakers and tossed them at Y/N. “Now get changed and head over to makeup.”  
    Y/N squeaked out a soft ‘thank you’ while bowing before shuffling into the curtained off area for changing. She quickly shimmied out of her outfit and into the clothes for the music video. As she started to slip into the jacket she saw fingers grasping onto the curtain before tearing it open. A surprised shriek escaped her lips as she spun to face the intruder.  
    “I’m almost done!” she gasped as she was met with dark shining irises. The eye contact sent a bright red flush to her cheeks. His gaze was intense but softened as his skin blushed to match hers.   
    “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” his voice was gravelly, almost sleepy, as he apologized.  
    “It’s okay, I’m decent,” Y/N answered breathily as she popped the jacket up onto her shoulders, crossing her arms over her abdomen to cover her bared midriff.  
    Jihoon’s eyes roved down her body before he could stop himself. His heart seemed to skip a beat as his gaze panned over her waist, exposed in the cropped jacket and tube top before she covered herself. He became uncomfortably aware of the blood coursing through his veins as she skirted passed him and he tugged the curtain of the changing area shut behind him. He had only briefly met his co-star when they were recording their collaboration track in the studio. He hadn’t had time to really get to know her but he had thought she was attractive and that realization had hit him again today like a ton of bricks.   
    He calmed himself down and refocused his thoughts on today’s work as he pulled a black deep v-neck over his head, tucking it into the waistband of jeans he thought were just a little too tight. He left out a small dissatisfied huff before exiting the changing area and walking over to the makeup area. He took the empty seat next to Y/N and his eyes shifted from the mirror in front of him to her reflection.  
    The makeup artist was patting a cheek tint onto the apples of the rapper’s cheeks. Y/N waited for her fingers to fall away before speaking. “I just wanted to say thank you for giving me this opportunity, it’s really exciting to work with someone so talented.”  
    Jihoon bit his lip to hide the grin that was threatening to escape him. “I’m glad you agreed to it. I know it’s kind of risky since it’s my first solo project.”  
    Y/N closed her eyes so the artist could begin to work on her eyeshadow. “I don’t think it’s risky at all, you composed an amazing song.”  
    Jihoon was glad her eyes were closed as he smiled at the compliment. “I really like the rap you wrote too,” he responded.  
     They sat in a comfortable silence as the makeup artists dolled them up, giving them both darker smokier eyes that came across as just a little bit sultry. Y/N couldn’t help but notice the way they accentuated the sharp lines of his eyes, making his gaze somehow even more intense. His lips were now a subtle but delicious looking red and his skin seemed to be glowing.   
   He’s literally getting more attractive by the minute, how is that even possible? thought to herself as he got out of his seat once his makeup was done. His stylist handed him a few accessories to put on, a chain choker, an expensive looking watch, and of course Seventeen’s signature ring. He headed towards the set as her artist finished her makeup. Y/N’s eyes seemed trained on the reflection his back as he walked away, captivated by the tension of his shirt between his shoulder blades, as she absentmindedly clasped on her jewelry as well.  
   Most of the video they were filming in separate segments, with only a couple scenes that they would film together. Y/N sat on the sidelines behind some of the lighting equipment while Jihoon filmed his opening scene. She clinched her water bottle, trying to ignore the minor details of his performance; the way his hips shifted, how he would bite his lip or glance down before making eye contact with the camera through his darkened lashes. She stared off into an empty corner as she tried to ignore the moments when he seemed to look over at her. She snapped out of her reverie when one of the producers was yelling her name repeatedly.  
   She hopped out of her seat with less grace than she would have liked and set her water bottle down, her heart pounding as she made her way towards the set. The director positioned her into a bright white corner filled with green tropical foliage. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, focusing on the lyrics she had written and the choreography that had been drilled into her brain for months.  
   “Whenever you’re ready,” the director groaned loudly from behind the main camera.  
    “Yeah,” she shook out her arms and legs and pushed back every thought of Woozi before opening her eyes again. “I’m ready.”  
   She feigned confidence as the music began to play and she rapped along with the track, her body effortlessly moving into the choreography on sheer muscle memory. At some point her eyes met Jihoon’s from across the soundstage and she let a smirk play across her face as she twisted and pivoted to face away from the camera, rolling her hips and tossing a glance over her shoulder. She ignored the heat that swept through her body as she traipsed over towards the bedroom set up, sprawling out onto the plush bedding as she finished off her verse.  
   “And cut,” a yell rang across the set and she immediately sat up. Her hairstylist appearing, as if by magic, to fix her hair. Y/N smiled as the stylist squeezed her hands and gave her encouraging words, raving about her performance and how good she looked.  
   “Y/N you did so good, finding the cameras and your lighting. The boys are gonna go nut for this video,” Sumi raved, pulling a gloss out of her apron and dabbing more onto Y/N’s lips. Sumi was one of her favorite stylists to work with and she would even like to consider her a friend.  
   “You all get a break while we set up for the last scene,” the producer ran around telling everyone while the design guys hustled to reset everything.  
   Jihoon sidled up a foot or two away from Y/N, sipping from his water bottle, “You can tell this isn’t your first shoot, you looked really relaxed out there.”  
   “Oh, thanks I’m still a little nervous um,” she shuffled a little bit farther away from him, eyes fixed on the ground, “You know, working with someone as famous as you.”  
   His laugh was light, effervescent as he smiled, “Well I think you should get used to it, I really like your flow.”  
   “Thanks, I-“ Y/N was cut off as she tried to respond by the director calling everyone back to the set. Things were only slightly rearranged to make more space in the kitchen set up. The bar stools were pushed off to the side and she knew they were set to film their combined scene. Her nerves seemed to ramp up as she thought about the choreography. They hadn’t practiced together, just with choreographers in their respective studios. Her chest felt heavy with dread.  
   Jihoon smiled and jogged quickly over to the set and leaned against the island counter in the middle while he waited. Y/N followed more slowly behind him. He seemed so confident, especially in comparison. Of course he’s confident, she thought, I don’t make his heart race like he does to me. She hopped up and sat on the bar stool pushed off to the side and waited. The verse started off with him rapping a few bars before sliding into smooth vocals… and sliding over to Y/N. He leaned into her, resting his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her between his arms. Her face flushed as he sang softly along with the music. Her lines were coming up and she regained her composure, pushing against his chest and rising to her feet. His hands lighted on her hips before she spun past him, fingertips dragging along her bare waist as she followed the steps of the song. She turned to look back at him, just like she had practiced, and tripped over her own footing, stumbling backward.  
   “Cut! Start over,” the director groaned. Her face turned beet red as she took her seat back on the bar stool. Sumi ran back over to muss with her hair and blot her makeup.  
   “It’s ok, nobody is perfect,” Sumi whispered as she laid Y/N’s hair just so. “And besides, you’re making him just as nervous as he’s making you.”  
   “What?” the rapper’s voice cracked as she processed Sumi’s words, but she never got an answer as Sumi whisked off set quickly.  
   Jihoon took his place across the set and began the scene over. This time when he trapped her between his surprisingly defined arms she couldn’t help but smile, a little nervously, as heat once again rose in her cheeks. She pushed him away, this time let her fingers drag slowly across the hard muscles of his chest. She was taken aback by him again. She didn’t expect his body to be so defined, he never seemed the type to care about that sort of thing. His fingers seemed to drag a little deeper across her hips as she spun away from him again. This time as she walked backward away from him she didn’t stumble, and as her lines ended Jihoon ran up to her, his hand ghosting down her waist without actually making contact before he took his spot behind her. He mouthed his lines near the crook of her neck, eyes locked onto the camera before she pulled away again, breaking out into her final rap. She twisted farther away as his vocals chased her lines. She gripped onto the edge of the counter, spinning around just in time for his hands to latch onto hers and pin her place as the music ended.  
   “Alright, that’s a wrap, excellent work guys,” the director yelled and hopped out of his seat, clearly in a hurry to get off set.  
   Y/N’s chest heaved with each breath as Jihoon maintained his position hovering above her for just a moment too long, his eyes fixed with a burning intensity on hers. And then suddenly the sharpness faded and his eyes started to gleam with a lighter mood; he had backed a few feet away from her. “Well that was fun,” he finally spoke as he rested his hands on his hips. “To be honest I was a little nervous about the choreo, but Soonyoung insisted something ‘sexy’ to fit the song.”  
   “Yeah…I’m not used to dancing with a partner,” Y/N answered and slowly started making her way back to the hair and makeup area. Jihoon quickly closed the space between them and walked beside her.  
   “Well you did pretty good anyway,” he stated. “I can’t wait to see the final cut.”  
   “You looked really comfortable out there; you really know how to work the camera. I’m sure it’ll come out great,” Y/N smiled and took a seat in front of the makeup vanity. Sumi began tugging all the pins out of her hair while she actively avoided making eye contact with Jihoon in the mirror.  
   “Jacket,” the stylist commanded beside her, holding out her hand.  
   “Oh, ok” Y/N leaned forward and slid out of the jacket. She handed it off to the clothing stylist, leaving herself feeling half dressed in the short tube top and low-rise joggers. She crossed her arms across her midsection, suddenly hyper-aware of every bit of fat around her stomach. She wasn’t really surprised that they weren’t letting her keep the jacket, it was far more expensive than the rest of the outfit, but she had really hoped it would go home with her.  
   Sumi tousled her hair as she checked for any remaining bobby pins, “I think that’s all of them. You want to get your makeup off?”  
   “No, I should get going,” Y/N answered quickly. She snagged her backpack off the ground and started to hustle herself out of the studio.  
   “I hope we get to work together again soon!” Jihoon called after her.  
   “Yeah sounds great!” she yelled back as she made her way towards the exit. The set seemed empty, the crew had left without tearing down.  
   She hesitated outside, her manager’s car was nowhere to be seen. She dug through her backpack and pulled out her phone. Her manicured nails tapped against the screen as she scrolled through her contacts. The creak of the warehouse door opening startled her as Jihoon stepped out into the street, sunglasses on even though the sun was already setting.  
   “What are you still doing here?” he asked as he fished car keys out of his pocket.  
   “My manager isn’t here yet I guess,” she tapped out a hurried text to her manager as her heart rate shot up once again. Did he have to stand so close? Did he have to look so cool and collected? Did he really need to still be wearing that shirt, the deep v-neck just barely exposing the lines of his chest and collarbones?  
   “Do you need a ride?” he asked without looking at her, swallowing back the lump rising in his throat. She was still wearing that damn top and those joggers that fell so low on her hips. His gaze subconsciously shifted to the curves of her silhouette. She glanced over and he quickly looked away but it was too late. She was suddenly uncomfortably conscious of her outfit and realized she wasn’t wearing the sweatshirt she came in with.  
   “Oh, no, I’m sure she’s on her way,” she turned to head back inside. “I left my clothes in there anyway. Drive safe though!” She tugged on the door handle and ran back into the dressing area. She scooped her clothes up out of the corner of the room and shoved them down into her backpack except for the hoodie she tugged on over her head.  
   Her eyes fixed, disheartened, on her phone screen, still no response from her manager. She wandered aimlessly through the empty warehouse as the last of the lighting and sound crew left. When she realized she was alone she wandered over to the deserted set and sat on the edge of the bed. She kicked her legs back and forth as she waited for the familiar ping! of a text notification. But before she heard it, another sound met her eyes. The door creaking open again.  
   “Y/N? You okay?” Jihoon’s voice sounded groggy as it echoed through the warehouse.  
    “Oh, yeah, I’m just-“ping!, she cut herself off to check her phone. “Just waiting for my manager, I guess she’s stuck in traffic. She said it’ll probably be an hour.”  
   Jihoon had made his way across the empty warehouse and sat down on the ground in front of her, legs sprawled out and leaning back on his hands splayed behind him. “Do you want me to wait with you?”  
   “I’m sure you’re busy, I’ll be fine,” she answered, fingernails tapping mindlessly against her locked phone.  
   “I don’t mind, I was just going to do some editing for the album, but it can wait,” he sat up and shrugged.  
   “Well, I guess we could rehearse the stage version? Might be a good idea before we actually start doing music shows,” her voice felt weak in her throat, there was no part of her that wanted to dance with him again…well except for every inch of her body. Why did I fucking say that?  
   “Yeah, good idea, dancing with you today was…a lot different than practicing with a choreographer,” something in his voice seemed shy when he spoke, and it took her off guard, his confident air seemed to falter for a moment. He rose to his feet slowly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He offered his hand out to her and she carefully took it, pulling herself up to stand.  
   Jihoon pushed the plush velvet accent chairs out of the center of the room and tossed his phone down. The beat of the track they had recorded together floated out of the small speaker. Jihoon made his way to the opposite corner of the room and actually sang along to the song. All day she had only heard him singing softly or mouthing along while they filmed; but his voice, his real singing voice, sent goosebumps up her spine and down her arms. His body moved so fluidly, breezing through the steps as if he had practiced it for months. The steps led him across the floor, within a hair’s breadth of her just as the chorus started. The rest of the stage choreo was reminiscent of the music video. A dance of pushing and pulling, coming too close before pulling as far away as the space would allow. Fingers brushing against skin hesitantly at times, lingering just a little longer than called for at other times.  
   During the final chorus, they finally pressed their bodies together. Y/N’s breath hitched in her throat and her body seemed to freeze. Jihoon’s hand rested on her hip and spun her around to face him. They were supposed to pull away, that was how the dance went. He would grip her hip and then they would both back away to their respective ends of the stage. That was how she had practiced it. But his hand slid from her waist to the small of her back. His hips stayed pressed to hers and his leg stayed carefully positioned between hers. The sound of her own voice lacing with his emanated still from his phone as his mouth lightly brushed against hers.  
    Her fingers gripped at his wrist as her lips just barely parted, pushing forward to meet his. He still tasted vaguely of whatever lip tint they had used on him, something reminiscent of chocolate frosting. His right hand slid up her arm and along her shoulder, cradling the back of her neck. He sucked her lip between his and tightened his hold around her waist. The music drifted into his solo songs and his high notes mingled with his soft deep little ‘hmms’ of satisfaction as his lips moved against hers.  
   The world felt hazy and surreal around her, his hand on her back moved down, fingers sliding under the hem of her sweatshirt to trace light circles against her bare skin. He heart seemed to pound against her rib cage as she realized everything that was happening was real. I’m really here, I’m really making out with fucking Woozi, her legs started to melt beneath her as the thought ran through her mind. She stepped back, fingers clenching tighter around his arm and pulling him with her until she bumped into the bed.  
   As she sat back their lips parted when Jihoon stayed on his feet. He leaned in and intertwined his fingers with hers before sitting next to her on the bed. “I’ve wanted to do that all day,” he sighed, pulling her hand into his lap.  
  “Are you sure that wasn’t like…a terrible idea?” she asked hesitantly, her thumb running across the back of his hand.  
   “Oh I’m sure our manager would kill me if he found out…” he smiled when he answered. He brought his free hand up to cup her cheek and pulled her back into another kiss. “But I’ll worry about that later,” he mumbled against her lips. His hand shifted along her jawline until his fingers found his way into her hair.  
   Y/N scooted herself closer until she could comfortably lean into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue flicked slowly across her lips before pressing its way into her mouth. Somewhere in the back of her brain she knew that she should stop, this should not be happening. She wasn’t allowed to “date,” it was a violation of her contract. But her body wouldn’t listen, she didn’t care. Her fingers glided lightly up and down his neck sending a shudder through his body. Jihoon’s hands found their way down to her waist and squeezed tightly as his lips continued moving slowly against hers. He slowly shifted his weight against her, urging her to lay back.  
   He hovered above her, propping himself up on one arm while letting his hips rest on top of hers; fingertips sliding underneath her sweatshirt again, lightly caressing what bare skin he could find. He moved his mouth lower, teeth and tongue finding her neck and leaving a glistening trail wherever they went. It had been so long since he’d had this kind of contact with someone, the pent-up longing spurned his body to move faster with a sense of urgency. His hips rutted against her as his hands slid further up her sides, pushing her sweatshirt with it. Groaning against her neck he tried to ignore the head rush that was threatening to override his every sense of reason. The little gasp that escaped her lips as his teeth slowly pressed into the crook of her neck pushed him over the edge and he was very acutely aware of the swelling in his jeans.  
   Y/N’s fingers tangled into his hair and gripped hard at the sharp but pleasurable pain in her neck. She cradled his head tightly, arching her back, hips moving against him involuntarily. It seemed like every muscle in her body was aching for him, and her skin prickled with desire, needing to feel his flesh on hers. Her hands shifted all over his buddy, unable to decided what she wanted to hold onto. Finally, she settled on gripping the fabric of his shirt and tugging it out of his jeans. Her fingers splayed desperately on his abdomen, relishing the hard feel of his muscles. He arched his back into her touch and roughly tugged at her sweatshirt until she lifted up so he could tug it off up over her head.  
   Y/N could feel her desperation growing with each passing second. She wrapped her legs around the boy’s waist, holding him tight to her as his mouth finally moved down from her neck along her collarbones and across the skin of her chest that wasn’t covered by her top. His hands gripped at her sides, nails dragging down her rib cage as he sucked a purple mark into her soft skin.  
   “Take your shirt off,” she mumbled in a low voice, and he was quick to oblige. His hungry mouth quickly returned to hers, pressing every inch of his skin that he could against her, bodies undulating into each other. In all the writhing and rolling her top slid down, baring the soft mounds of her breasts. Jihoon’s eyes widened as he fought the urge to taste them.  
   “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“ he began to apologize but was silenced when her hands latched onto his face and pulled him back down into a hungry kiss. He bit into her lower lip, sucking roughly, trying to slow the rough grinding of his hips. Begrudgingly, he pulled away from her mouth and made his way again down her chest, this time finally able to suck the cotton candy pink bud of her breast into his mouth. The moan that slipped from his soft wet lips sent an electric vibration through Y/N’s body. Her hips bucked wildly against him. He kept sucking, hard and urgent, until a red and purple splotch blossomed under his lips.  
   Somehow Y/N found her hands tugging and pulling at his belt, and making quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Her hand wiggled its way into the restricting garment and palmed his hardened member, stroking slowly. His mouth finally released her soft mound to moan against her skin and his body seemed to relax against her as he enjoyed the sensation.  
   “That’s a really bad idea,” he whispered against her skin, making no attempt to pull away from her.  
   “I’m sorry,” her face flushed as she started to pull her hand away.  
   Jihoon shoved his arm between them quickly and his fingers wrapped around her wrist tightly. “I don’t want you to stop.” His words tumbled out in a rush, lips gliding across her breasts again, hips rolling slowly, pressing his hard-on back into her hand. She couldn’t help but smile as her fingertips grazed across his clothed sack; she relished the shudder that racked his body. “God I can’t do this,” he moaned against her as he pulled away, sitting back onto his feet.  
   “Is this too much? I-I’m so sorry, I got carried away I…” she scrambled her hands around the bed, trying to find the clothes that had gone missing.  
   “No, it’s not enough. Turn over,” his face was flush and his lips were swollen and pink, just barely hanging open, needing the taste of her skin again.  
   Y/N’s eyes widened, cheeks catching fire. He relished the view for a moment, all glistening eyes and lips; the splotches of redness decorating her chest and shoulders where his mouth had been rough. But it didn’t last long as she flipped over and laid on her stomach. Jihoon kneeled between her legs and curled his fingers under the soft fabric of her waistband. His fingers moved slowly, gently, back and forth along her skin. The sudden softness was surprising. He leaned over and trailed kisses along the back of her neck and shoulder.  
   “Is this okay? Can I keep going?” his voice was calm and soft against her skin, a sharp contrast to the way his body had been moving just moments before.  
   Y/N hesitated for a moment but his lips pressed to her cheek and she craned her neck to meet his mouth with hers. “Yes,” she whispered against his lips. In an instant, all his softness was gone and her pants were tugged down around her calves. He repositioned himself between her spread thighs. His hand dipped inside his underwear, pumping up and down his cock as he freed it from the fabric. With his thumb Jihoon stroked her slit with his thumb, just barely pressing at her entrance for a moment before sliding down and circling her clit slowly. Y/N lifted her hips to meet his touch, but only for a brief second, before he pulled his glistening thumb away, bringing it to his mouth and running his tongue out to lick up her wetness. Pursing his lips he took his thumb into his own mouth, sucking it with a guttural groan.  
   And then without warning, there was a raw delicious pressure at her entrance, it was relieved quickly by the force of his hips, pushing his cock into her and drawing his name from her lips over and over. His strokes started slowly, burying himself into her until his pelvis was digging into the rounded muscles of her ass. Husky satisfied grunts slipped from his lip as he withdrew slowly, Y/N found the sounds surprising after being so accustomed to his high clear vocals. His fingers dug into her hips as he shoved himself back inside of her, finding a steady pace that pulled soft whimpers and gasps from her throat.  
   His eyes shifted rapidly from her face; hiding behind long silky locks, sticky with sweat, skin flushed pink; to her ass, watching the way it bounced with each thrust, to his cock glistening as it pumped into her. The sight was overwhelming, his nails begin to dig into her flesh, dragging along her hips to grip her thighs, pushing them apart to bury himself even deeper.  
   “Fuck, Y/N, baby,” he panted between hard strokes, “you feel really fucking good.”  
   “Jihoon, ahhh,” her hand reached back, desperately clawing at his thigh, hips pushing back into him. “Please don’t stop.”  
   With a moan and a chain of swears, he obliged her. He hunched forward laying his chest against her back and biting into her shoulder. He snapped his hips faster into her, unwittingly marking the skin of her back. His hips rolled with all the finesse and expertise she expected after watching the way he danced. She was a moaning mess as she hooked her arm behind her and grabbed the back of his neck. Her hips raised with more enthusiasm to meet his thrust. Jihoon took advantage of the space between her hips and the bed to slide his arm around her, slipping his hand between her widespread legs. His fingers quickly found their mark, gliding between her wet pink lips, circling her clitoris. He was rewarded with the sound of her moans getting louder, more distraught. The way her walls clenched around him made his head spin and he could barely focus on his actions. His hips began snapping in spasmodic, broken rhythm, his fingers pressing harder against the swollen red button at her core.  
   “I’m gonna cum,” his voice came out in a jagged whisper against her flesh. His teeth dug roughly into her flesh again, and for a moment he wondered if he would draw blood. Every muscle in his body tensed as he tried to hold back his orgasm.  
   Y/N’s legs felt like jelly as she continued to bounce her hips back into him, even the muscles of her drenched pussy seemed to relax as wetness seeped out of her with each stroke of his throbbing cock. His name seemed to live in her throat in a soft whispering groan, tumbling out with each thrust. She could feel the sheets beneath her, damp with her arousal as she felt a slow mind-numbing orgasm wash over her lower body, sending shivers down her legs. The way he cried out her name as he sat up, ripping his mouth away told her he was done for.  He shuddered and buried himself to the hilt into her, hips rolling in circles as his cum shot out of him, racking his body with sheer pleasure. His nails dug into her ass as his body jerked forward with each load he released until he was panting and hunched over again.  
   He slowly lowered himself on top of her, his chest drenched with sweat as he laid against her back breathing heavily. He shivered when her fingertips began tracing soft slow lines up and down his thighs, fingernails dragging along his sensitive skin. He wriggled an arm around her waist and squeezed tight, desperate to have her closer despite his cock still resting in her warmth. She twisted her head back and met his lips with a kiss, tasting the salt of his sweat on her tongue. She moaned softly at the taste, and the way his hair, damp from exertion, fell across her skin. Their kisses became sloppier and lazier as Jihoon nestled more comfortably against her, eyelids heavy and threatening sleep.  
   ‘We can’t stay here,” she said with a soft sigh, lips still softly moving against his.  
   “But I want to,” Jihoon answered, unlike most men his voice got higher and breathier the more tired he got. He squeezed her tightly and nuzzled his face against her back as if that would settle the matter.  
   “So do I Woozi but…” she yawned and cradled his head in her hand, letting the rest of her sentence die against the plush blankets.  
   With an aggravated groan he pulled himself off of her and finally withdrew, tugging his underwear and pants back up with a huff, like a child who didn’t get his way. He grabbed her top off the floor and handed it to her.  
   “I want to see you again,” he said sternly as she shimmied back into the tube top. “And not just in the studio,” he added, softer, his voice tinged with a hint of fear.  
   “Maybe you should ask for my phone number then,” she whispered, trying to be coy but nearly choking on the words.  
   Jihoon let out a genuine laugh before nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, peppering the sensitive column of flesh in closed-mouth kisses. “Can I have your number? I’d like to call you sometime,” he lips drew back in a smile as the words brushed against her skin.  
   “Of course,” she turned her head and nuzzled her cheek against Jihoon, raising his face once again to meet her lips with his until they were interrupted by the alarmingly loud sound of her manager’s ringer blaring from her phone.  
   “Seriously, call me,” she smiled and grabbed her bag off the floor, a very distinct bounce in her step as she ran for the door.


End file.
